


Sweet Baby [Español]

by DenisSeibel



Series: Sweet Baby [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: AU - Sweet Baby, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisSeibel/pseuds/DenisSeibel
Summary: [AU – Sweet Baby]Yuri Katsuki es un joven estudiante universitario, al que nunca le interesó el mundo de la moda pero todo cambio cuando se enamoró perdidamente de Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los empresarios más reconocidos a nivel mundial y dueño de una de las editoriales más famosas internacionalmente.Convencido por su mejor amigo, Yuri entra a un casting donde se elegirá al siguiente Sweet Baby, que será el nuevo rostro de la empresa dirigida por Nikiforov.¿Será capaz Yuri de conseguir un lugar en el mundo del modelaje y enamorar al apuesto Viktor Nikiforov?“Sweet Baby”, lo más codiciado para los jóvenes que desean resaltar en el mundo del modelaje. No todos pueden ser un Sweet Baby, y Yuri Katsuki hará lo que haga falta para convertirse en uno para conquistar a la persona que le robo el corazón.[ SINOPSIS PROVISORIA ]◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘♦ Estas historia es completamente Mía.♦ Los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no son míos. Pertenecen a Kubo y Sayo [Estudio MAPPA]♦ Este Fanfic esta disponible en Wattpad:|| Fecha de Publicación: Miércoles 15 de Noviembre, 2017 - En Emisión ||





	1. Entrevista

— _Muy bien, ¿podrías sentarte en ese lugar?_

 _—¿Aquí? —_ preguntó con timidez.

— _Sí, perfecto. Ahora, necesito que mires a la cámara y cuando estés listo comenzamos._

— _E-está bien…_

Con una bocanada de aire intentó relajar su cuerpo sin tener mucho éxito. Decir que no tenía una pizca de nerviosismo en su organismo era una vil mentira, pero debía  calmar sus temores. Con un sutil asentir y enfocando su mirada en sus pies inquietos, se preparó para su entrevista.

— _Perfecto. Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarte tu nombre y edad?_ —con serenidad cuestionó el hombre mientras ajustaba la cámara, y realizaba una toma desde abajo hacia arriba de aquel joven sentado al borde de la cama.

— _Mi nombre es… es Y-Yuri Katsuki y tengo veinticuatro años…_ —dijo sin alzar su mirada y jugando con sus dedos para tranquilizarse.

— _Yuri es un nombre muy hermoso_ —le coqueteó haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

— _G-gracias…_

— _De acuerdo Yuri._ —Sonrió el hombre que en ningún momento dejó de captar con su cámara las bellas expresiones del joven—. _¿Por qué quieres ser un Sweet Baby?_

Aquella pregunta provocó un ligero sobresalto en Yuri, el cual desencadenó en un sonrojo que cubrió toda la extensión de su bello rostro.

Titubeando entre si responder o no, las palabras de ánimo del camarógrafo hicieron que el joven japonés se animará finalmente a responder.

— _Q-quiero serlo porque…_ —Desvió rápidamente su mirada carmesí y giró su rostro hacia un costado, cuando vio su reflejo en la lente de aquella cámara que lo miraba fijamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó hacer algo así? Se moría de vergüenza, pero por más que deseara no hacerlo, ya no había marcha atrás.

— _¿Y bien?_ —cuestionó con amabilidad pero con una pizca de impaciencia en su voz el camarógrafo.

— _Quiero serlo porque…_ —Tragó saliva y largó el aire que se encontraba preso en sus pulmones—. _Quiero ser un Sweet Baby…_ —Cerró sus puños con fuerza y dirigió su mirada directo a la cámara—. _¡Quiero ser un Sweet Baby para que Viktor Nikiforov se enamore de mí!_ —soltó sin vacilar aquella fuerte confesión que, cuando Yuri fue consciente de lo que había gritado cubrió su boca con sus manos murmurando mil perdones, mientras su corazón amenazaba con perforarle el pecho.

El camarógrafo sonrió de lado, antes de felicitar al muchacho.

— _Gracias Yuri_ —le sonrió—. _Ya terminamos._

— _¿Y-ya terminamos?_

— _Así es_ —dijo el hombre apagando la cámara.

— _¿E-estuvo bien?_

— _Estuvo Amazing_ _~_

Yuri respiro más que tranquilo y sonrió levantándose de la cama. Aún no podía creer lo que había dicho pero confiaba en las palabras del hombre.

— _Muchas gracias…_ —agradeció Yuri, dándose cuenta que no sabía el nombre de aquella persona—. _L-lo siento mucho._ —Se inclinó a modo de disculpa—. _No recuerdo su nombre_ —confesó avergonzado el japonés.

El hombre alto de ojos claros rio ante la hermosa escena.

— _Viktor_ —dijo—. _Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov._ —Sonrió.


	2. Entrevista II

_“Viktor”_ resopló ese nombre en sus oídos una y otra vez, taladrándole los tímpanos hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su cerebro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese hombre era Viktor Nikiforov?

Sus ojos color tinto como el vino más apetecible del mundo, quedaron hipnotizados cuando los claros orbes de ese camarógrafo se centraron en él. Su cuerpo sucumbió a un gran temblor y fue víctima de sus réplicas incesantes. Débil, como la hoja de otoño que lucha contra la brisa más suave para sostenerse de su base, se encontraba el pobre Yuri Katsuki.

¿Cuándo el tiempo se había detenido? ¿En qué momento el mundo se olvidó de seguir avanzando y desde cuándo los sonidos eran mudos?

Sí, Yuri había oído a la perfección pero su alma escapó de su cuerpo, fugitiva como sí sola por no poder soportar lo que estaba viviendo, observando desde lejos qué estaba pasando y tratando de analizar en qué se había equivocado. Pecaría de distraído, se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta? ¿Tan ciego era que no se percató que ese hombre era el que le quitaba el sueño por las noches?

Es cabello sedoso, brillante y platinado; aquellos ojos profundos y azules, y ese peculiar acento ruso que no importaba qué lengua hablará, se podía apreciar con suma claridad sus raíces eslavas orientales.

— _Yuri —_ se escuchó en la lejanía.

Oh, benditos sean tus labios que pronuncian su nombre de esa manera tan varonil y sensual, que derriten su ser como la nieve al llegar la primavera.

— _Yuri_. —Nuevamente esos labios rusos soltaron esa palabra sin vacilar, quitando del sueño eterno al joven oriental.

Sus parpadeos en cámara lenta no le advirtieron con la peligrosidad que aquel hombre se acercaba. Se encontraba estático en ese lugar; olvidándose del mundo que lo rodeaba, y de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

El corazón de Yuri, frágil como un cristal, palpitaba sin cesar mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí que a cualquiera enamoraría. Su timidez era un don que cautivaba a cualquier hombre pero era también su maldición porque, gracias a ella se encontraba congelado en el tiempo sin posibilidad de responder cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado por su platónico amor.

— _Eres tan apetecible_ —susurró Viktor tomando con sus finos dedos el mentón del muchacho—. _Perfecto para ser un Sweet Baby_ —continuó con su hipnótica voz.

— _V-Viktor…_ —Salió finalmente de los labios de Yuri; titubeante, emocionado y envuelto en un nerviosismo que despertaba una tormenta en su estómago.

— _Así es, Yuri_ —le respondió el apuesto ruso seductor, acortando la distancia de sus bocas—. _Soy el hombre al que quieres enamorar_ _~_ —Fue lo último que Yuri fue capaz de oír, antes de ser absorbido en una avalancha de sensaciones que hicieron colapsar su sistema cuando aquellos labios, tocaron los suyos en un fogoso primer beso que le fue arrebatado de su boca virgen.


	3. Entrevista III

Labios profanados de la manera más delicada pero voraz, con la desesperación de los pulmones pidiendo a gritos oxígeno en su mente extasiada. Yuri se aferra a su vil atacante deseando, queriendo, rogando por un segundo más de ese contacto que enloquece cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono suave que combinaba con sus ojos color vino, dejó salir un quejido de los más adorables, un gemido que dejaba en evidencia el caos que era su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitando como nunca antes, su respiración detenida y un hormigueo que nació en su vientre, el cual se posó en sus labios entumecidos; dejaban en vilo a Yuri Katsuki.

El hombre que le quitaba más que solo suspiros, lo estaba devorando sin piedad. Arrancando la virginidad de sus labios y profanando la pureza de su piel; solamente hacía falta el más ínfimo roce para estremecerlo y erizarle la piel que ardía en llamas.

Su mente nublada por aquellas sensaciones se dejó guiar; con movimientos torpes dejó que la lengua contraria se adentrara en su cavidad, y se adueñara de cada rincón de su inexperta boca. Era todo tan extraño, pero extremadamente exquisito que nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo su cuerpo se encontró reposando en aquella cama que se yacía detrás de él.

— _Yuri_ _~_ —Se oyó en un susurro carente de control.

¿Cómo era posible que su nombre lo calentará hasta la última fibra de su ser? ¿Por qué escucharlo de aquellos labios era tan diferente, tan… único?

Con sus ojos brillosos y mejillas ardientes hizo contacto con aquella mirada azulina profunda, decidida y deseosa por hurgar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y alma.

Yuri sabía, lo comprendía a la perfección aunque su cabeza carecía de razón; se notaba el hambre insaciable de ese lobo en sus ojos azules, y solamente bastaba con el más imperceptible sonido que él pudiera ser capaz de producir para ser devorado sin piedad.

Un _Sweet Baby_ era lo que Yuri deseaba ser para tener a sus pies al hombre más codiciado del planeta y ahí lo tenía sobre él, expectante de su aprobación para fusionar sus cuerpos en uno de los actos más lujuriosos que podía existir.

Así es, Yuri Katsuki tiene en sus manos a Viktor Nikiforov, quien se encuentra sumergido en su más primitivo deseo.

— _Vikutoru~_ —Articuló su palabra en japonés—. _Hazme tuyo —_ suplicó temeroso y muy necesitado.

No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad por la que tanto había batallado; Viktor debía ser suyo, de nadie más, solamente de él y para él. Yuri estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conquistar a ese hombre, incluso entregarse en cuerpo y alma, hasta darle el corazón si hacía falta, el cual desde hacía ya muchos años le pertenecía en secreto a ese ruso de cabello platinado y ojos azules como el mar.

El perfecto ejemplar de hombre no se hizo esperar, despojando al joven oriental de las molestas telas, fue dejando al alcance de su boca y manos la tersa piel del muchacho. La experiencia descomunal hizo estragos en el buen juicio de Yuri, quien se derretía con el calor y la humedad de esa lengua experta.

Con un ascendente ritmo cardiaco, y una irregularidad de su respiración, quien había ido a una simple entrevista de trabajo se encontraba retorciéndose de placer en la cama.

Poco a poco su perfecta piel comenzaba a reflejar los signos de violencia pasional. Marcas perfectas de dientes y huellas de besos impresos en su piel, se convertirían en trofeos de una batalla perdida ante la lujuria que Viktor encendía en él.

— _Se mío, Yuri~_ —murmuró con dificultad Viktor al oído del joven, que se estremeció ante el calor ajeno de respiración que chocaba contra su piel.

Viktor no debía pedirlo, porque Yuri ya estaba perdido y entregado; víctima del hechizo más poderoso, su interior se estrujaba ante las bocanadas de placer que las manos intrusas le proporcionaban al acariciarle su sexo.

Ya no podía soportar la cruel tortura de aquel hombre; su voz se desgastaba con los sonidos más impuros, mientras su interior ardía más que el mismísimo infierno.

— _P-por fa…ah-vor~_ —suplicó con sus ojos cristalinos, los cuales amenazaban con soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento, al no ser capaz de contener tantas sensaciones desconocidas y complacientes—. _Por favor… —_ sollozó Yuri separando sus piernas temblantes, aferrándose en la amplia espalda tonificada y blanca de Viktor.

Sin lugar a dudas, a ese hombre perfecto le provocaba total diversión tenerlo a su merced, suplicando en una deliciosa agonía que sabía que él era el único capaz de apaciguarle, y a su vez, aumentarle hasta hacerlo desvariar sumergiéndolo en un mar de placeres culposos.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó Viktor con su masculino acento ruso, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera hasta los huesos.

— _A Vikutoru_ —Gimió al sentir aquello que sería una simulación de una fuerte embestida en medio de sus débiles piernas.

— _Ruégame_ —le ordenó simulando una nueva embestida, ocasionando que lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaran por las mejillas rojas de Yuri.

— _¡¡¡FUCK ME VIKUTORU!!!_ —chilló ahogado en el deseo carnal, que desencadenó en una sonrisa descarada en el contrario.

Bastó un beso rudo en el cuello y una perfecta embestida, para que la garganta de Yuri Katsuki se desgarrara con el gemido más excitante de dos cuerpos unidos en la lujuria.

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic originalmente era solo un Drabble, el cual fue inspirado en una imagen que se me dio para una temática dentro de un grupo de Facebook. Debido a la cantidad de pedidos por parte de mis lectores para que lo continuara, termine aceptando y haciendo de este Drabble un Fic.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y si desean ver las imágenes con las que me inspiro para cada capítulo, pueden hacerlo en Wattpad que es el lugar donde originalmente publico mis historias.
> 
> Próximamente este Fic estará disponible también en Inglés.


End file.
